


Take My Spark And Eat It Infront Of Me

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Crack and Angst, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/M, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Mood Swings, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, everything is horrible, ravage is a guard dog fear him, reader is a femme, starscream says some concerning things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Starscream is your brother, you both serve Megatron, every want and need, no matter how harsh or brutal he can be, Soundwave and Shockwave watch from afar, when one of you fucks Megatron, you get jealous and start killing each other, Megatron laughs and watches it continue, yeah you get the point here. He was a gladiator once for fucks sake he enjoys watching his pets fight for him. Especially Starscream, he's full of surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more megatron x readers so here you fucking go

You were a stunning purple and metallic grey training jet with a decepticon symbol singed onto your grey paint, on board the Nemesis, alongside with your brother, who is the grand seeker by the name of Starscream. Your name is ____ and you live to serve Megatron in front of his two most trusted acquaintances, Soundwave and Shockwave. Ravage stood beside Megatrons leg on his mighty throne, as he holds the both of you in his arms.

"You both look ravashing tonight, under the Earth's stars wouldn't you say? Take a look at yourselves, or don't it's probably not a good idea..." he smirks at you, watching you grit your denta at the thought of looking at your brother, Starscream only mimicked you as Megatron laughed. "Look at you brats already looking to spar at any moment.. All because of me I presume?" he rose an eyebrow. 

"Are we fighting for you or over you?" you snarl crossing your arms in defense as he tries tracing your chestplate 

"Over me...is that going to be a problem? Don't you both wish to interface with me? I can make that happen only if you arouse me first..." 

"Of course my leige,  _anything for you."_ Starscream nearly punches you but punches Megatrons palm instead, "Femmes first, don't leak too much, you need energon to satisfy me afterwards..." 

You smirk at your brother, and he smirks back as you both think of the same thing and pull out the blasters on your arms, you shoot first of course and quickly dodge his if he ever fired, he squirmed to stand after he was shot, that was nothing, you hit the middle of his wing, you were going to pay for that... He ran towards you and tackled you to the ground, punching you right in the gut. He didn't care if you were a femme, he'd do the same to Arcee if he could... You cough up a little energon from that blow, and hold your stomach, you fell on your aft and watched as your brother continued to kick and punch you, and this was all for Lord Megatron... 

You wondered if he'd do the same for you, not for interface of course but if someone was teasing or hurting you, would he go this berserk on them? Or did he want Megatron so much he didn't care the fact that you were siblings?... Megatron watched you try and stand, he glared at Starscream but didn't intervene just yet, he wanted to see if you'd pull through. And you did, hate and sadness coursed through you, and you slammed your body into his and had your hands around his neck. 

"You dare to kill me brother? Do you really want him that badly as you leave me for dead? YOU'D KILL ME JUST FOR HIS LOVE?! IS EVERYONE AROUND YOU COMPETITION?!" 

Starscream smirks as you choke him harder, he gasps and gargles for air before choking out, "Wouldn't... Y..ou d-do the s..AME?!" you throw him after he says that and fold your arms only to get him pouncing on you again, you punch him square in the face, he swears you broke his nose for there was energon leaking out... It wasn't long before he had you pinned to the wall, obviously trying to rip out both of your arms for you felt him dig his claws deep into your cables, you shriek, trying to kick him off of you, your only choice was to transform and shoot at him. Megatron smirked at your shriek, it showed how weak you were, and he appreciated that and planned to use it against you in the future... 

As you transformed and shot at Starscream, he transformed too, you fly around each other for what felt like forever until Starscream nosedives onto you causing both of you to crash into the wall of the base, into Shockwaves monitor room, he begs you two not to destroy anything and you both begin to roll off to where Megatron can see you. Megatron laughed watching you still being able to transform even after that nosedive hit you took, your entire body was dented but you didn't care, you were too busy wanting Megatron inside of you... 

You huff, shooting at Starscream again, watching him run from you was always pleasurable... He growls, wanting this charade to end, so he brings out the big guns that were within his wings and aimed them at you, you gasp as Megatron halted the both of you. "No killing Starscream, you know what those are capable of," he grinned as he walked in front of him with a hard on, Starscream blushed and quickly looked away then back at you with narrowed optics, he runs up the wall and kicks you out of the air, onto the floor with a heavy landing... You weren't going to be able to transform for awhile... 

You stood up on your pedes, ready to fall on your face until Starscream was there to catch you. You'd fainted from that last blow, you were a seeker in training of course, so you couldn't quite take heavy action yet... 

Megatron held you as they waited for you to wake up, Starscream was quite nervous knowing that he was the one to do this to you, even though Megatron said no killing, Starscream was well capable of pulling it off as an accident... Sibling or not... 

Knockout came in with a diagnosis, "Her t-cog is slightly damaged, she won't be able to fly for a few days, note that slightly damaged means there's a crack in it... Due to the way Starscream dived into her, he nearly cracked her in half... Please be wary of these sparrings my lord, they need to be taken lightly or else things like this may occur..."

Megatron glared at Knockout, then at Starscream, "Did you get that?!" he sneered at him as Starscream cowers down with a nod, he places a servo onto you and apologizes sympathetically due to Megatrons presence, he then takes you back to his quarters, leaving Starscream to squint and growl at the situation. "You better not be playing possum you brat..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron feels sorry for you, and Starscream has much hatred for this situation obviously.

Megatron sits at the edge of his berth, watching and waiting for you to wake up, with slight hope in his eyes of you not slipping into a coma so easily, he now knew not to put you on the front lines, no one should go down that easily after a sparring match that lasted only ten klicks... He almost felt sorry for you,  _almost_ he wasn't all there yet, it was his sadism that brought you here in the first place little did people know he has a soft spot... He looked down at you again and slammed his fist against the slab of metal known as his berth. The impact caused your unconscious body to jump in surprise. He grew impatient, he needed, no wanted to get angry at someone... And that someone was Starscream.

"You idiot! I said no killing, or sudden deaths! You should hate yourself right now, causing such pain towards your sister hmm?" Megatron walks up from behind Starscream after what seemed like joors... Starscream smirked widely, "You know nothing of my emotions master, I do only as you command, and you commanded me to spar with her, I do not care if we are blood related... I'll end her right in front of the entire galaxy if you wanted me to, or really... If I wanted to-"

Megatron growled, "Have you no trust in  _my army?_ She was a seeker in training, I expected you to have some mercy but I've clearly taught you well..."

"Of course you have my leige, but sometimes it's best for me to be independent in times like these... I don't need you making mistakes with her now do I?..." he cranes his helm towards him with a pleased grin as he watched Megatron glare primitively at him 

"You've grown soft? Over my sister whom you barely know? Foolish master. I'd expected you to pick me over her. For I am better at combat, and better looking if I do say so myself," 

"Stop gloating you tramp!!" Megatron swats at him as a warning, Starscream flinched at his vocabulary and squinted at him. "Fine, if she is what you want, so help me Primus if you break her spark, I'll make sure you never see the face of Optimus Prime ever again!" he scorns him as Megatron laughs, "Listen to yourself, I can't tell if you're jealous or not..." 

"That's the point master, no one is supposed to know how I truly feel towards you... Not even yourself." he crooned his helm, "Then how am I supposed to find out?" Starscream smirks, "You'll know in due time... I thought you could read me like a book but clearly you're clouded by my sisters fatal wound, I'll let you have your fun for now... But do know I'll be watching your back as well so I expect something in return," his optics almost match his lips as he admires Megatron from a distance, noticing him tense and get even more angry... 

"What gives you the right to interfere with the romantic side of me hmm? What if she wasn't your sister, would you still get jealous then?" 

"Interface isn't romantic, it's just plain want my leige, especially from  _you._ " 

"Stop this slag right now, you've no idea what I'm feeling at this moment!" 

"I don't? Hmm, let's see... You brought her into your room,  **waited** for her to get up, /which she still hasn't done since you've gotten here/ I'd say you have  ** _some_** feelings for her do you not?" 

Megatron wanted to yell but he couldn't, so he just growled instead, "And what are you going to do to stop me?!" he rose an eyebrow

"I told you, I want something in return, if I don't get it, then I'll end it." 

"Childish." 

"Yes, us mechs tend to do childish things, just to get our emotions worked out so it's all in good favor..." 

Megatron punched him in the face out of pure annoyance. "You're making me hate you even more so than usual," 

"The same to you, you should know by now that all of the attention should go towards me... Not my scrap heap of a sister~" Starscream playfully rubs where he punched him, and kisses Megatrons cheek. 

"Disgusting, look at you~" Megatron flicked him away as quickly as he could after that pathetic kiss. 

"Yes, but I know who you really want, you're just showing her the ropes..." 

Megatron shook his helm, "You think you are a mind reader but you're not... Good luck earning my love...you've already earned my trust over the decacycles, completely besides the fact that you're the worst at strategics..."

Starscream pouted at him, "You don't love me? Not even a little?" 

He sighs, "1%, take it or leave it."

The other gasps, clasping his servos together, "At least I know you care!" 

Megatron rolls his optics at this entire situation, what on Earth/Cybertron has he agreed to? 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron fails at telling you how he feels and you reject him because you do barely know him, he's angered by that, and has zero patience for you, therefore he goes to Starscream instead... Shit happens.

After that breif moment with his second in command, he goes directly to your sleeping body, he tries shaking you awake, to his demise that didn't work... You were obviously getting on his nerves... "You're weak, get up, come on, you couldn't possibly put yourself through a goddamn coma after just one blow to your t-cog!! Look at you! So pathetic, it pains me to have you on my fraction, for Primus sake, wake the frag up!!" he was yelling at you like a drill sergeant at this point..."It's no use isn't it?" he says quietly, "Why am I relying on such a weak force to be my conjux?... Is it because I am weak as well?" he looks at his morning star canon that was practically welded to him, "Without this weapon, I suppose I can be less frightening, and less powerful... I rely on it too much..." he sighs, "Then there's Unicron..." he's mumbling, he knows Starscream is listening on the other side of that door...

"It's pointless to hide like that Starscream, I know you're there, proceed your entrance..."

You could hear Starscream whine in response to getting caught, perhaps you were playing possum just to see how things would turn out for you... And if you didn't like it, then you would most certainly leave, or at least try to... But where would you go? Optimus wouldn't accept you in a single milestone... You were stuck here, like the rest... You lie there listening to all of their conversations in stasis mode.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit that she hasn't awoken yet, as you were yelling before, she is much too weak for this fraction... But... Maybe that's a good thing?" Starscream comments upon walking into his masters quarters. 

"I suppose it would be a good thing for someone like myself..." he was self loathing now, just a little bit, you thought. 

"What are you saying master? You're the strongest on board your ship- is something the matter? Do you need your ego stroked? Or are you coming to realization?..." 

Megatron grits his denta, "I feel like, without this weapon, I am nothing but an empty metal frame..."

"Nonsense, if only I can show you how strong you really are..." he turns to you with a sly look on his face. 

"No, I will not...I will beat Optimus Prime, but not a femme, not even for you. Don't even think about it- that just makes you look heartless..." 

Starscream quickly frowned. 

"Then how am I going to let you see your true strength?" 

"Strength doesn't come by force Star, it comes from within..." 

"See, you're on the right track, the weapon is just for show, just to show you're fearsome and mighty! And have no mercy to those who betray you..." 

"I have a feeling she's playing possum and spying on us, she would have awoken by now," Megatron glares at you, as you feel Starscream above your face, ready to pummel you... You jolt online, punching him in the face, watching him wobble on his pedes and cover where you punched him. " **TRAITOR**!!" He cries out, as Megatron grabs you by the throat and you squirm and try to break free of his grasp but he was clearly too strong for you...and it showed... 

"None of your pitiful acts are going to help you ___! Your t-cog might be damaged, but that doesn't mean the rest of you is~" Megatron throws you against his berth and pins you down Starscream quickly pulls him off of you, glaring at him, " ** _No._** " Megatron glares back, but understands, as he swats him away and begins to walk off. 

Starscream glanced over at your body to see if he's hurt you, then helps you up and gets you out of there and into his room, anything to keep you safe from his masters greed. He was most certainly not going to get you like that... You took back what you've said about him before in your mind and suddenly realize that he does care about you, he just doesn't show it infront of Megatron because that would make him look weak, and you know your brother likes looking powerful next to his powerful leader... It's making a statement and you understand now what he's doing around him. 

"I'd rather be the one to frag him, than you, since I know he doesn't even know you like I do... I knew you were playing dead, I was just waiting for him to realize it... Very smart what you did, but keep that up and you just might get killed..." he warns as you nod, sitting on his berth. 

"So... I can't transform?..." you mutter watching him nod. "I meant it when I apologized... And that's something I don't normally do. I'm just saving your tail..."

"Where did that come from? What he did in there..."

Starscream shrugged, "Hell if I know, he has these moments where he thinks he can get what he wants but he knows deep inside that's backwards and I'm the one getting what he wants, and my guess is that he wants you... He just doesn't know how to use his words," 

"But I don't want him, you know that right?..." 

"You'll change your mind eventually..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"You'll see..." 

You sigh, this could only mean trouble... You did like Megatron a little bit before he did that little maneuver on you... Now he had to regain your trust... And that's gonna be really hard on his end. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream gets fucked, you spy on them and shove your jealousy down the toilet, praying the next time you see Megatron he's gonna die. You didn't like the way he was treating you and your brother, what was the point of all of this exactly? To try to get you to like him?

You sighed, looking around your brothers room at the many pictures of him and his leader... It wasn't until then you realized how long your brother was taking to get back to you... You heard small noises coming from the down the hall, Megatron had just entered Starscreams valve with his quite large grey with white biolighted spike, you peek outside his door, watching your brother getting fucked, you huff remembering what he told you before he left to do this...  _'My guess is that he wants you, he just doesn't know how to use his words...'_ so he does  ** _this_** instead?! You don't know weather you should be mad or disgusted... You decided on both and kept watching. Is this what he meant when he said  _'You'll see.'_?!

You sit with your legs slightly parted, listening to your brothers moans wasn't exactly the right thing to do, but at this point you had no choice, you couldn't go out there, you were to stay in this room until they were finished... You didn't want to risk getting pounced by him again, what was he trying to do? Get the best out of both of you?... Your mind was greatly confused, you didn't like this current situation... But your body on the other hand did like it...

Megatrons spike was now imprinted into your memory storage unit... You looked outside to watch him again, they were moving faster than before... He must have finally made it inside of him, because you've never seen his hips move that fast... You only saw the base of his spike, the rest of him was inside of your brother... You hated yourself for doing this but really what choice did you have? You weren't tired, no one was forcing you to do this, it's you who halfway wanted to do this... You shook your helm, "I'm sorry Primus... I must be a vile creation...but not as vile as the great Megatronous..." you reminded yourself softly while hovering your finger over your heated valve.

You keep your eyes on Megatron, not even paying attention to Starscream, because that part is too weird... You begged to Primus that you didn't ever have to fuck your brother for him... You sigh, this was so wrong... This wasn't love... This was lust, you were lusting over someone you probably can't have... If anyone will be close enough to being his conjux it would be Starscream or Soundwave, not you... Weirdly enough, Soundwave usually shows little to no interest in him... So his only options are you or Starscream... You'll feel sorry for yourself later, you thought as you start parting the lips of your valve.

Hearing Megatron moan was the newest thing you've ever discovered, you've never thought you'd get to hear something so beautiful... You hoped one day you'd get the chance to make him sound like that... You also wondered if your brother really loved him or not... Not as just a leige but as a conjux... You try to shut your thoughts up but you just couldn't this time around, sure you wanted to get off to Megatron making lewd noises, but now is definitely not the time and you knew that if Starscream found out that you were watching he'd probably put a padlock on his door and  **prevent** you from Megatron.

You sigh heavily this time, leaning your helm against the lining of the doorframe. Why couldn't this be normal? Why did you have to be paired with your brother and do stuff like this? Didn't Megatron know that he was mentally hurting you two? You've also heard from past stories that he's abused your brother, and you were still confused as to why he would even love him after all of that... Loyalty blinded him, you thought trying to answer all of your questions yourself.

After a few minutes of your thoughts crowding the front of your processor, you heard Megatron growl loudly. You could only assume that he came inside of him... Your brother... Did this mean they had feelings for each other?... You close your interface panel and scream, punching the door infront of you, not even caring what they thought or that they even existed, you stormed off to your own room for the sake of your crying out of frustratuon and confusion...

Megatron watched you with an open mouth and concerned gaze... He looked down at Starscream and then back at you, he threw him down knowing he'd just scurry back to his room to recharge. Megatron followed you back to your room, he didn't even bother closing his interface panels he didn't care who seen it to be honest, he didn't love himself, he loved other bots...except you... 

He stood infront of your door in which you slammed in his face earlier, listening to you cry... He wasn't quite sure what to do now but to let you get it all out... He sat with his back to the door, waiting for you to come out it was obvious that you heard them... Or even saw them from his point of view... He closed his optics and tried thinking of how you feel right now... But it was too painful even for him to imagine. 

He looked down at his servos, finally pressing them against your door after you've gone silent... "I'm sorry..." he made it sound like he's never apologized to anyone before... Which he hasn't... You were his first one to ever make him feel guilt...after apologizing he stood up to walk away but as he walked you opened your door. 

"You're sorry?... You've got to be joking... Someone like you never apologizes for what they've done and here you are doing it for who? Me? Why don't you apologize to everyone while you're at it... They deserve one more than I do..." you wiped the coolant from your face and wait for him to say something. 

"Look at you, you can't even tell what you did wrong! Or can you?! You just don't know how to fix it yourself so you plan on others to do it!" 

Megatron looks down, knowing what you've said has been right so far... What he's done to Cybertron can't be fixed by him... For he's the one who destroyed it, so it was up to Optimus to fix what he's destroyed... But can anyone really fix it? 

"You're just angry... You didn't have to see what I was doing you're just looking for an excuse to make me feel bad about myself more than I already do..." 

"What do you mean by that huh? You feel bad about yourself? What parts do you feel bad about?! Cybertron was your home too, and you went and destroyed it!" 

"IF NOT I, THEN UNICRON. SO I DECIDED TO DETERMINE ITS FATE BEFORE HE COULD."

You swallowed hard, "What so you think you  _saved us_?" 

"Most likely, yes..."

You sigh, "But did you really have to do that?... Do you have feelings for him or me?!" 

Megatron shook his helm, "Niether... I say I do towards Starscream just to get him to shut up about the topic, I did it to get you to notice me, notice what I'm capable of... And it worked," 

"What're you saying this was all set up by my brother?!" 

"Yes, he's good at that, it's the only thing he's good at... That and copying himself."

"So what would you call this then?" 

"Manipulation."

You stare at him. "My brother is trying to manipulate me into liking you?!" 

"Don't be so surprised..." he chuckles

"But none of that wasn't necessary..."

"Yes it was, it got you motivated did it not?" he was talking about his spike... 

You roll his optics at him, "Just to let you know, I'm not fucking my brother for you," 

"Don't give me any ideas... But I know that's more disgusting for you than what I did just now..." 

"Thanks, at least you know that much... Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt instead of yelling at me while I was faking it?!" 

"Because that's not very easy for me to do..."

"Oh but hurting me is?!" 

"Get off of that subject... Stop feeling sorry for yourself, get to the point, do you love me or not?" 

"Love? Can't I like you first?" 

"Liking isn't the same as love, I want someone to love me, not just  _like_." 

"Love takes time Megatron, it doesn't just fall right out of the sky...and hit you in the dick," 

"Well then I don't have time..."

"What do you mean? You have plenty of time! Why do you rush things?! Are you afraid they'll never get done?..." 

"Perhaps I fear that no one will love me..."

"Well yeah if you keep doing slag like that then no they wouldn't..."

Megatron sighs heavily and rolls his optics, "If I don't touch your brother like that ever again, will it shut you up and get off of that topic?" 

"Perhaps." you mock him as he glares at you 

"Don't push your luck..." he's looming over you now 

You flinch and try pushing him back

"Stop trying, you couldn't do it before and Starscream isn't here to save you..."

"Is this your way of saying you  _like_ someone?" 

"Yes, now shut up and take it like a good femme..." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get fucked, Starscream gets jealous, you propose something that would stop making both of you get jealous.

"A-are you sure this is okay?-" you tilt your head with curiosity as you gasp at the size of Megatron... "Starscream won't mind right?" you quickly ask before a harsh slap went across your face. "He's already had his turn, now it's yours~" he smirks pressing himself closer to you. He roughly strokes your curves, dragging his claws along sensitive areas, you mewl at his touch, you spread your legs wider while stroking his spike.

He moans that same moan he did earlier, he thrusts into your palm, you moan with him trying to get him to play rough "Instead of acting like you were gonna rape me, you could've started with a kiss and Starscream would have understood-" he shushed you by pressing a finger to your lips as he scanned the room and tuned into the sounds of the base, making sure it was quiet...

He reminds himself that he's in your room and not out in the hall, "I don't want to make your berth smell like me- where would you like to do this?" "Here is fine if you want me to like you more, I'd suggest leaving your scent..."

"Very well..." he hums positioning himself to his liking, you gasp noticing that he doesn't do foreplay he was already moving deeper inside of you. You cry out once he moves, clearly not ready for him so you try to relax and lie back in your berth your limbs shook underneath him you closed your optics, mentally watching him plunge into you over and over he groans loudly as he fucks you, you eventually wrap your arms around his neck just to feel him deeper inside your interior sensors.

When you moaned loud enough, he put a servo over your mouth using it as a warning as well as changing positions to where you were lying on your stomach, you loved this position because you got to feel him knead your aft. He wraps his arms around your stomach and fucks you senseless. Your engine purred as you cry out into your pillow which only makes him go faster he looked like he could do this all day. 

"Permission to come inside of you?" he asks aloud while rubbing your back. "Permission granted," your vocalizer responded back for you, your mouth didn't move much for you were on the verge of an overload, your optics went white with intense arousal, with one last slam into you, you froze clamping yourself around his spike, intaking all of his fluids hearing him moan sent you into overload you manage to choke out a moan over the bits of static coming from your comm link.

He pants while still inside of  you, your moans get weaker and fade once he pulls out. You lie there, still coming from his acts of pleasure... He watches you come all over your berth, then lies down on top of you kissing your cheek and waiting for your optics to turn red again. "You wouldn't last during a spark merge you know?...You've put yourself into shock~ I should have let you relax more... So your spark didn't feel so tense...that's probably what caused this," you hum hearing the sound of his voice as your optics flush red light into them.

"I thought I was dead..." you say quietly listening to him laugh, "No, the pleasure was just too intense for you... You should get to know your body more... Know what it can and can't take,"

"Will you help me to do that?..."

"Of course..."

Megatron quickly turned his head towards your door, he knew that trick all to well... Although he thought Starscream was in recharge, it turned out he was wrong... "Frag... What do I have to do to keep you both from getting jealous?!"

You smirk at him, "Fuck both of us~"

Megatrons optics widened at that sentence. 

"You, don't mind that at all do you?"

"No, but I'm asking if your body can take it~"

"You little glitch, I'll gladly show you what my body can take, but you won't like seeing it!"

"Why not?" you whine, petting the sharp, sleek edges of his helm.

"Because your brother will be fucking me infront of you,"

You blink in surprise, and immediately shake your head. 

"That's what I thought," he smirks, "Now, about your suggestion... Do you want this?"

"Yes. Do you want this?"

"Yes. Starscream, proceed."

He immediately growls, and charges at you. 

You gasp lacing your servos with him as he pushes your servos back, hoping to break them. 

" _ **YOU**_. I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM,"

You narrow your optics at him. Watching as Megatron grew closer, he was watching you two on the sidelines.

"Well maybe I was curious to see how it felt!!"

Starscream slapped you, harder than Megatron did before. "You're in no position to carry! This is  ** _dangerous_** for you...you don't even know the first thing about spark merging! You'd fraggin' kill yourself!"

"Oh would I?! What makes you think I wouldn't be a good carrier?! Because I'm small?"

"Not only that but you're too young sister! I'm just looking out for you! Look at you, making your first mistake in giving Megatron your first time!"

"Seekers in training shouldn't even be thinking about sparklings right now!"

You growl at him, "Are you done lecturing me yet brother?!"

"No, I'll never be done lecturing you! You're more stubborn than I!" he pushes you off your own berth and positions himself to where Megatron could fuck him again. He then glares at you. "I'm doing this for your SAFETY, now  _go."_

You shake your head in protest, "THIS IS MY ROOM, GET OUT!"

" **ENOUGH.** " Megatron scowled, "The only way this is going to work is that if you two learn to play nice!"

Starscream tilted his helm, "What are you inquiring my leige?"

"It is not I who suggested this, it was your sister,"

"Tell me!"

"She wants me to fuck you both..."

Starscream squints at you. "Is that true?"

"Yes." you squint back at him mockingly of course.

He rolls his optics, "Fine... Be that way... But I must say that having two sparks opened to one is quite rare..."

Megatron sighs, "We aren't spark merging, we're interfacing, clearly you want to bond with me for only Primus knows why!"

"Well thanks for rejecting me for the thousandth time master,"

"Shut up."

"Quit trying to look hot and bad around my sister,"

"I said  _shut up_." he snarled

"Too much thinking for you?"

Megatron glared at him, "You're interfering with my thoughts..."

"Well then hurry up and tell us or  _me_ rather what you are thinking!"

"You've no patience with me Starscream, that's what I dislike about you..."

"I've no patience for anyone, just ask my sister."

You nod in agreement. 

Megatron sighs. "Alright... If you promise me this won't hurt either of your sparks, then I'll do it. I'm not going to feel guilty after this. And neither of you are going to guilt trip me about it in the future  _ **got it**_?" he grits his denta at Starscream, knowing he'd be the one to do so.

You both nod and Megatron  proceeds. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confessions slip out from Starscream, you aren't sure how you feel afterwards. Megatron tries to explain but fails miserably again because as Starscream said before he doesn't know how to use his words... Again he left you just as confused as Soundwave was. Oh yeah, Soundwave helps you get over Megatron for once he does something friendly towards someone.

"My liege, before we start can I say a few things?" Starscream asks softly, "No, saying things can wait until during or after, your choice..." Megatron leaves Starscream to pout and looks at you, "I'm sorry in advance if I continue to hurt you, I'm not so great at relationships..." you roll your optics, "I guess I'm experimenting with you guys then. No matter how awkward this is..." you try muttering that part but he listened to you anyway. He feared you wouldn't participate so he prepared himself.

He looked back at Starscream, "Don't do anything stupid. It may not even be  _my fault_ if I hurt you." he looks back at you. "But I'll still feel bad..." he adds hearing Starscream sigh heavily, "Can we just get this over with?!" Megatron squints at him, "Have patience for your sister, she's trying to gain all the courage she has for this kind of thing...imagine how she feels right now." "She probably feels like we're together and not you and her-" Starscream answers his question aloud.

Megatron sighs heavily and shakes his helm, "What part of don't be stupid do you not understand?! I'm trying to actually love her and you're taking me from her because you think she isn't ready!" "Because she isn't ready!" You growled trying to keep them away from each other but failed to in the process, and ended up turning away from both of them with a sad look on your face.

Soundwave stood in between the two and pointed at you. Now Megatron felt worse. Soundwave felt remorse from Megatron but not Starscream, so he faced him with a grimly expression instead. "Do what the lord wants or leave." his voice wavers "In other words, don't be so fucking greedy." he dumbs it down for him, knowing Starscream can be brain dead at times.

"Thank you Soundwave." Megatron nods him off but Soundwave stays there just in case he was trying to save your spark after all. 

"I'm not greedy, she probably just wants Megatron all to herself, but I beat her to it!" Starscream quickly explains to Soundwave as he narrows his hard to see optics at him. "Starscream doesn't care about anyone, I hope you know that ___. He just uses them until he gets what he wants. He's taking advantage of you, like he does everyone else. I feel sorry for you being his sister. And I think Megatron does too..." his words fade out like pixels as you huff in silence, "I'm tired of pity, I want to be able to deal with my brother, but I guess I just have to be like everyone else and not be able to deal with him! I'll make him feel something you'll see, you'll all see! He isn't entirely numb! He's just good at acting!" you run to your room, Soundwave follows you without an order from Megatron but he understood and let him go. 

Starscreams circuits shook as he watches you run away "You little brat..." he mumbles to himself but quickly turns around for Megatron was snarling at him and looking ready to attack at any moment. Starscream watched with worried optics, beginning to back up. "M-my lord, there's many things you don't know about me... I've tried loving you in the past, but you refused multiple times by abusing me and threatening to replace me... Do you not remember those times? How badly I felt?" 

Megatron looked at the ground, knowing Soundwave just recorded what he'd just said but continued anyway with the conversation. "It seems you know me better than I know myself...I give you credit for that, but I'm not exactly sure what's happening right now, so please elaborate before I go completely mad."

"You wouldn't like my explanation for it..."

"Try me." 

"Fine, as you wish master..."

* * *

 

Soundwave comforted you as much as he could, he was reminded of all the times Megatron needed comfort after all those times in the generation one era  _'Dispicable! I can't believe he tries to outsmart me, who does he think I am? Stupid? Hmph... I'll surely replace that Starscream and make him pay for all of the things he's made me feel...'_ Soundwave stared off into the distance, stuck in flashbacks, not even listening to you cry anymore, instead he was trying to make sense of things in his processor... Did Megatron have feelings for Starscream or you?... He looked through all of his private audio files just so he could replay them in his processor and not alloud, he didn't want to disturb you any further with this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Megatron walked into the room. He waited for you to stop crying and then he hugged you. He fucking  _hugged you._ Infront of Soundwave of all bots... You quickly break away from him, rubbing your optics, "What was that for?..." your vocalizer croaked as you try to stabilize it. "I want change you know?..." Megatron gripped his own thighs, thinking quietly to himself of things to say.

"Being with Starscream made me realize that there's someone better out there for me... I don't want someone who tries to outsmart me, or makes me look stupid, or even insults me from time to time depending on my decisions. As leader I should be respected and listened to, not replaced by an ingrate..."

"I can't imagine my brother as leader anyway, and neither can anyone else... You've been winning so far or at least staying alive after all of your decisions... They were probably good decisions... But my brother probably messed them up for you didn't he? That's why you're so angry at him? Despite the fact that he doesn't respect you? So instead you demand respect from him in the most scariest of ways?" he wasn't too hard to figure out.

"You are correct on most of the things you've said."

"You two just... Fight over who can be the best leader or... Just my brother?"

"Just your brother...I think I'm a brilliant leader."

Soundwave nods in agreement. 

"So why have you been inactive all this time?"

"Optimus has been hiding, doing  _his own thing_ as he states in his emails..."

"So you interrupt those own things?"

"Sometimes, only when I feel like it... This war has calmed down since I was stabbed with the star saber..."

"It's still going?.."

"For me it is yes..."

"Why don't you ever stop?

"As being apart of Unicron, my mission is to destroy all of the Primes, Primus bestowed upon these planets...trust me, I've tried refusing to him before when I was Galvatron and it didn't work I only suffered his possession."

"Possession? He possessed you? Where was I?"

He laughs, "Starscream was probably keeping you from me for a long time...he also probably wants to bond with me so he can put me out of commission and be leader for a while until after the sparkling is born, and I say hell no to that for many reasons..."

"I'm kind of glad you don't have that big of an ego..." you whisper to him as he smiles, "The only times I want my ego stroked is if I did something right all by myself, and I'm hoping I'm doing something right, right now here with you.."

You giggle holding the sides of his helm, "I think you've made the right choice for now... But I just know my brother will ruin it for you any second now..."

Megatron nods, placing a kiss upon your lips, as you kiss back, Soundwave leaves to guard the door this felt somewhat right to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron fucks you Starscream is angered, Soundwave is now in the middle of this and getting slightly annoyed and demands what exactly Starscream wants from Megatron.

Soundwave managed to leave the room once you two were going at it, Starscream on the other hand was not pleased... But when was he ever pleased to be honest? Soundwave glared at him, waiting for his stupidity to kick in. Starscream pouts and whines gritting his denta and shaking his fists, his entire body wrought with anger...

"Let her enjoy him, it's not like you do anyway."

"It's not that bolt brain, it's the fact that I plan to use her as a distraction so that I can be leader and it isn't working because Megatron is truly falling in love with her and the end result is me being  _REPLACED._ "

Soundwave shook his helm, "You're in fear of replacement? Is that what all of this is about?"

"Yes, well, kind of,"

"I know this isn't a  _brilliant plan_ but it's worked up until now..."

"So you don't really have feelings for lord Megatron?"

"I do, but he will never accept me...I disgust him more than the insecticons... I only fragged him to get my sister involved, but now I'm just not sure anymore what I want from either of them..."

"Your plan doesn't make sense, Megatron may have fallen in love with her, but isn't entirely distracted like you want him to be- he isn't going to step down just because he's  _dating_ someone... You're too desperate Starscream..."

"And you aren't Soundwave?"

"I don't wish to be leader of this corrupted madness... Megatron is the only one for the job. Even you couldn't control it when he was dead for a short period of time. Let him be happy for once-"

Starscream narrowed his optics, "WHY SHOULD I?! HE'S NEVER LET ME BE HAPPY BEFORE!"

Soundwave put a servo over his mouth. "Do not anger him, he's trying to do something for himself without any help from us. And especially not you."

Starscream folded his arms, watching the door infront of them both, already feeling Megatrons EM fields having mixed emotions, confusion, love, craving, and trust hit them both in a big wave, no sign of anger yet... Of course he's waiting until after he overloads... No use in wasting such a needed moment of release...

He sighs, leaning against the wall. "I don't want to be apart of this anymore Soundwave, I'm tired of waiting for a chance for him to notice me in a good way...I'll always be seen as a scrap pile..."

Soundwave squints in his direction, "This better not be another one of your plans..."

"And what if it was?"

Soundwave sighs, "Layoff..."

"Look, even you're giving up,"

"That's because no one wants to even be around you..." he said that in a bitter tone and watched as Starscream walks away into the shadows already mumbling to himself... "No one wants to be around me hmm?... We'll see about that!"

 After you've fucked, you'd been playing with Megatrons fusion cannon, it was the only time he put his hand over yours as a warning of course... "No need to misfire and waste energon love,"  _love, did he just call you love?_ Surely it was an accident... "Do you hear yourself my lord?" "Yes, what about it? Don't call me lord, that's not proper for you at all, call me whatever you desire, just nothing embarrassing..." "Lord fits you more than anything else-" you clear your throat trying to think of anything besides master...he watches you think watching your thighs sway side to side, he was truly impossible for a nickname...

You gasp finally finding one for him, "Sweetie?" Megatron  blushed at that, there was nothing sweet about him... He just kind of shrugged at that one, "Well... You are very shiny but I refuse to call you sunshine because I know for a fact that embarrasses you..." Megatron nods... "Surprised you didn't pick dear-" "I can call you that instead if you want-" "Either is fine I suppose.."

You slip your fingers in between his helm and faceplate, "We can do this... I promise..."

Megatron looked away shyly, knowing he'll ruin things in the future... "You don't mind the fact that I've destroyed somethings?"

"No, it's what makes you who you are..."

"So I can keep doing those things right?"

"Is my brother keeping you from doing it?"

"Yes,"

"As long as it doesn't involve blowing up Earth or your home it's fine dear-"

"My job is to destroy things though-"

You sigh, "Just do what you think is right then- I'm not stopping you."

Yes... Finally someone who was on his side and he knows you won't stop him... You've basically just gave him permission to rule over you, you'll find out eventually but this isn't going to be like any other relationship... And Starscream knows it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arguments yay

"If Megatron hurts her spark, I swear on Unicron I'll destroy him..." Starscream is muttering empty death threats as usual, trying to get someone to notice him. Yes, he feels sorry for you, does he want to be apart of this? Sort of, he's still working out a few kinks inside of himself before taking charge of future decisions.

"I've already tried telling him how I feel, he doesn't believe me- but why does he believe her? She hasn't even confessed and he's eating out of the palm of her hand like she's queen of fragging England!" he gasps, "I wonder what his plans are...I just know he's up to something because Megatron just doesn't let anyone in so quickly, it's been vorns since we've known each other and he's  _never_ spark merged with me- or even romantically 'faced for that matter...what's so special about my little sister....?" he taps his chin in thought, " **Innocence!** Hmmm yes... That has to be it... Or he's really just that shallow of a bot-"

Starscream sighed heavily, "If I go any further I'll be giving myself a processor ache- how the hell do I fix this before it gets worse?!"

Megatron comes out of your room, "Fix what?" he asks, "You've been thinking too much Starscream, give it a rest."

"No! I must know what you're planning to do with my sister! I'd hate to see her suffer like I have been! I tried showing her how you were like before but... She was turned on by your ahem... pressurized spike-"

Megatron grimaced at him, "Plan? You think I'm planning something? I have to be sure you aren't planning to sabotage my plan if I tell you-"

"So you are planning something? Elaborate."

"You're definitely going to sabotage it."

"Shut up and tell me!"

"Fine, you ungrateful bot!... I'm planning to spark your sister, and hopefully create better second in commands than you!"

"Stop playing with my spark!"

"Stop playing with mine!"

Starscream squints, "What do you mean?"

"You're keeping me away from possible mates."

" _ **ME?!**_ Keeping  _ **YOU**_ away from possible mates?! Are you sure it isn't just your terrible personality that keeps you away from them? Haven't you noticed I'm the only one who accepts you? My sister won't last long, she won't agree with everything like I do!"

"Since when have you agreed on anything I've done or said Starscream?"

"I'm doing this for my sister you cryptic aft!"

"Doing  _what_ for your sister? You've kept her away from me long enough... Now I think it's time for me to have her, and you'll be present for it whether you like it or not!"

"I'll kill her if that's what takes her out of this!"

"So ruthless, listen to yourself!"

"Anything for relatives!"

"And nothing for me?"

"And nothing for you."

Megatron charged at him, slamming his servo into Starscreams helm, pinning him to the wall like that, "You better not hurt her!"

"Better me than y-oou!" he chokes out those words before swatting Megatrons arm away, or at least trying to...

"Do you think I'm incapable of loving someone?!"

"May-be..." he squeaks feeling Megatrons servos around his neck as he squirms a little

"Everyone can love Starscream, it just takes time, I believe you're the one who taught me that-" throwing him into a dark corner of the ship.

Starscream quickly shook his helm, "Not like this, I won't let you love like this..."

"Like what? How am I loving there's suddenly different forms of love?!"

"Yes you idiot! That's why I think you are incapable of loving someone so delicate as my sister! If you thought I was fragile, then you're in for a treat with her!" he gasps for air

"Oh really?... So far she's nothing like you..."

"She doesn't have to be! I'm not saying that now am I? I'm saying she's too innocent for you, too naive... She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"You never know what you're doing, and here you are defending someone who does the same-"

"I'll admit noone aboard this ship knows what they're doing except two people, KnockOut and Soundwave.."

Megatron glares at him, "What? Do you think you're getting something out of all of this?!"

"Perhaps," he smirks putting his fingers together maliciously

"Starscream, you're like me, you don't know what your spark wants..."

Starscreams optics widen with surprise when he said that, "Megatron...are we relating on an emotional level?"

"Yes, I believe we are... Nothing to concern your sister about...why are you all of a sudden protective over her now hmm? Moments ago you wanted me to frag both of you and now this slag has happened... This is why if we spark merged, it wouldn't work... We don't know if we want each other or not..."

"You've made me realize how much I care for her...and of course how staged I can be..." he rolled his optics at himself.

Megatron blinks, things were starting to make sense slowly...

"I do not wish to be rash, but please do not hurt her feelings...me being involved in this isn't making it better I know. We've started on the wrong foot, and we're just kind of eating our sparks infront of each other now..." Starscream finishes explaining his stupidity and sudden mood swings and awaits Megatrons response. 

"So... You will let me continue with this?" 

"I only beg you to do what I said..."

"Seems simple enough... But if I do?" 

"Then I'll kill you both out of frustration." 

"Why kill? That's not really necessary..." 

Starscream sighs, "What have we become my lord?"

"I'm not sure... I don't think I want to know either..." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter lmao, basically Starscream and Megatron working out their feelings for each other and Starscream saying he's better than you.

Megatron was aboard the front of the Nemesis, "Starscream, command a roll call. We need to do some cleaning up the place..."

"As you wish my liege," he clears his throat and gets on the main comm link "Attention all mighty Decepticons, please come to the front of the ship for roll call, we've something to discuss. Except for my sister, she's to stay in her room until I tell her she can leave." he smirks to himself, feeling Megatrons hard stare on his back.. 

"C'mon Luggy~ there's a roll call! We finally get to do some work! I've been sitting here rusting my three faces off!" Blitzwing screeches with his random face, then switching over to Icey, "Let's see what trouble has been caused today shall we?" then he switches to Hothead, "I don't car'h I'll dismantle anyting dat gets in mah wey!" he then punches the palm of his other servo and leads Lugnut to the front of the ship. Lugnut simply sighs, "To be honest Blitzwing, my favorite personality of yours is Random-" Hothead turned towards him, "Well too bad! I get to decide what faces I switch to! Not you!" Lugnut shook his helm, "Whatever you say man," "What happened to you obsessing ovah Megahtron?" Lugnut looked away, "Uh, I finally realized that I'm not the right one for him, he's always rejecting me anyway when I ask to do something for him- always relying on Starscream..." Hothead put a servo on his shoulder, "Eets okay, you don't need him anyway, you see how much he's put me through ye?" he then switches to Icey and looks down with a sad/disturbed look on his face as Lugnut follows behind him. 

Megatron stood, awaiting for his mechs to saunter in, he wasn't surprised to see Blitzwing first then Lugnut and Soundwave... They were the most loyal part of him... Slipstream, Vortex and the others were almost always fashionably late. He could care less about the Constructicons but they showed up anyway after the main three. Then Shockwave appears next to Soundwave. Once everyone was here, Megatron made his announcement. 

"In order to be able to fly this warship, we must rebuild yes?" 

They all responded with, "Yes, lord Megatron." 

"So, what are we waiting for?! We've Autobots to crush! Clean up and rebuild at once, only I say when to stop, not Starscream..." he glares at his second as he watches him clutch the data roster closer to his face. "Starscream, be a dear and end this for me won't you? I've got better things to do then see these slaggers..." "Y-Yes my liege." he clears his throat and readys himself once Megatron is out of his sight, knowing he'd went to get his sister. 

"Blitzwing?" 

"Hello!" "Here." and "Here." were said from the three faces. 

"Lugnut?" 

"Present."

This would go on until everyone was labeled here into the roster, Starscream dismisses them and they all go and rebuild the ship. 

Starscream goes to look for Megatron, and takes no time in finding him outside his sisters door. 

"Get away from that door," 

" _No_." Megatron stays put, no matter how hard Starscream tried pulling him away. 

"Please... Why don't you love me instead?!" 

"Because, l don't trust you."

"What makes you trust my sister when you haven't even sent her on reckless missions?!" 

"I just feel safer around her-" 

Starscream hums... "You aren't making any sense... If I have to kill her then so be it... Anything to keep your processor thinking straight..."

Megatron attempts to swing at him, but holds back, knowing he'd just use it against him later on. "Why don't you let me do what I want with her?" 

"Because I know it's not what you really want."

"Then what do I really want?" 

"Me,"

Megatron laughs, "I believe it's the other way around." 

"Perhaps, but you know I'll do anything for you my lord..." 

"Yes, I know, it's almost sickening to hear you say it like that..."

"Hmph, fine... I won't help you with this. If you fuck up, don't come crawling to me when I've already offered to help!" 

"You'll kill her if I don't protect her."

"Yes, but that's only because I think we'll work out better than her..." 

"Stop." 

"Never."

Megatron tackles him to the floor and brings up his fusion canon, "I'll kill you before you kill her."

Starscream stays quiet, covering the hole of the fusion canon with the palm of his servo. "Do it."

Megatron is held back, he's never had mercy before but if you peer pressure him at just the right angle, he'd let you live. But maybe Starscream was special... 

"Why won't you let me love her?!" 

"I've already told you, I love you."

"But what if I don't love you back?!" 

"Then I'll blame my sister."

"This isn't about her! It's about you not living up to my standards! I want someone on my side, someone who will agree to what I have to say, someone who won't take my place when I perish! You don't love me, you love my position. And that's what I hate about you. Sure you are loyal but at what cost?! I've seen you multiple times try to get on the Autobots side... I feel like you were on their side before you ever joined me! Hmm were you?! You're just like Optimus! Betraying me all the time! And not trusting me or my plans to take over the Earth just as I did Cybertron!"

Starscream watched in horror at how loud he was being this close to his face plates, "My liege, to be fair, if you destroyed every planet in this galaxy then where would we live? Doesn't living in a dingy old ship get tiring for you?" 

"You don't understand! I'm apart of Unicron.... I can't help what I do... Nor can I stop it!" 

Starscream blinked, "My liege, I'm so sorry Unicron keeps possessing you-  _brainwashing_ you... But do you think my sister wants this side of you? Once she finds out you aren't doing the right things, she'll deny you."

"As well as yourself?!" 

"No... I would never deny you," 

"Then kill her."

"Let's not be so hasty..."

" _ **KILL HER.**_ "

"I-I, my liege..."

"If you want to love me, then kill her, you know she won't accept a tyrant like myself... You said so just now." 

Starscream looked away from him, he looked hurt, is this the right thing to do? Primus they were decepticons, they didn't know right from wrong they just knew wrong.... Starscream placed his servo upon Megatrons cheek, "You know I'm selfish right? I only want what's best for me, and not anyone else...but now I feel like I need to change..." 

Megatron stares at him, "Please don't ever change because of me loving someone else-" 

"That's just it, I'm destroying your happiness, and you are doing everything in your power to stop me.. I realize that now..."

"Stop it and just kill her already, she isn't going to accept my evil ways like you do..."

"Who knows... Maybe she will, she is one of my relatives you know? Being related to me can bring out some good and some bad...but this could be good for you..."

"Fine...but if not I order a direct attack. No mercy."

Starscream sighs in defeat, "Yes my lord."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Megatron turns this fuckery around.

You heard most of their conversation while just lying in bed, they weren't very cautious about where they were and Starscream should have known how loud Megatron could be... You step out of your berth and cautiously step out the door of your room, Starscream gasps as soon as he sees you. Sure they were in a dark corner but there was a reason why their optics glowed... 

Megatron tried walking towards you, you begin to back away from him, knowing he'd wanted you dead moments ago... Starscream frowned at the sight of your scared optics, what has he done?... He walks towards you and is by your side before Megatron could even lay a servo on you. Megatron glared at him, "Are you making me out to be the bad guy when it was  _you_ who told me she wouldn't like me?..." you looked at him, then at your brother, who hadn't let his guard down yet.

"Just because someone probably won't love you back doesn't mean you should kill them..." he threw back at him. Always using his words against him it was impossible to win an argument with Starscream since he'd always end up winning with his stupid stalling.

"You're trying to make me give up aren't you? I've yet to get to know her and you're making this complicated for me...you've done nothing but make me look bad!"

You sigh, "Brother, stop this foolishness and let  _him_ choose... I'm gonna die in the end either way..."

Starscream laid his servos upon your shoulders as he began to push you towards him. Push you towards the mech you don't trust. Just to see your reaction...just for his amusement... Megatron watched your body's every move, every optic movement that wasn't focused on him, every heel rock, and every worried glance you gave him made his spark ache... He'd wanted to kill Starscream in front of you if he could but he knew that would lead you to not trusting him at all period.

Instead he exhaled, thinking about all the times Starscream had hurt you, not him... Starscream was the one who provoked the interface, just to get you to notice him... Yes... He was going to rub salt in this wound. 

"Starscream has been the one hurting you, not me love...he provokes me to frag him at his every want... He even wanted me to frag the both of you,  _he_ made you lose your trust with me to try and get me to be with him."

Starscream squinted at him, but he couldn't really argue since most of it was true.... He held onto your arms, "You see sister... He will never change his evil ways, he was made that way... Made to serve Unicron and destroy any Prime that comes in his way... You don't like that side of him correct?"

You shook your head, "The side I don't like is you behind all of this."

"You dare not trust your own flesh and blood?!"

"You're impossible to trust because you go your own way and not follow others orders!"

"And that's a bad thing?!"

"In war, yes!"

"He's planning to destroy the entire galaxy! He's destroyed Cybertron you know!"

You shook your head, "No, that was Unicron! Megatron was dead at the time Unicron arrived to upgrade/possess him into Galvatron,"

"And how do you know that?!"

"I studied Decepticon history at the academy before you dragged me over here to use as a pawn to try to get your way..."

"Oh really?... What else do you know about us?"

"I do know Megatron is only built for war, but he deserves happiness too... Not just you brother, if I heard right you told him that you needed to change?"

Starscream huffed in response, Megatron was enjoying this. Seeing his second squirm with guilt.

"Yes I suppose you're right.. I should change but... My problem is my loyalty to him is too strong, and I feel like we've bonded over the past vorns..."

"You two don't have a healthy relationship, just listen to him for once, you disagree with practically anything he does or wants to do... Why can't you just face that fact brother?"

Megatron nods, making a comment of, "The fact that she's standing up for herself right now proves that she's nothing like you... You can't even stand up for yourself right now as she's telling you all the wrong you've caused,"

"Forget it... All of it. You're impossible. I've wasted too many years on you... And you don't even feel a twinge of guilt!"

Megatron rose a brow "And why should I feel guilt? Is there a reason to why you love me?"

"I love you for who you are, and you fail to realize it everyday, you think it's some scheme I'm doing to make you look bad but really it's just me trying to confess to you!"

"All of this for a confession Starscream? You really are too much..."

You break them apart, "I don't care who loves who... I just want to know why I'm here. And why you made me leave the academy when I was almost finished training to be a stealth jet. Now I'm just labeled as a training jet!"

"Because you are a jet in training, you're practically a fraggin' teenager!! I didn't want my lord to be associated with that kind of thing!"

"Then why am I here?!"

"TO GET WHAT I WANT!"

Starscream picks you up and launches himself upwards with the heels of his pedes, he rises to the cieling, you attempt to scratch at his armor, he only glares at you, lifting you up by your waist above him. You hear Megatron scream and run towards you two, in  an attempt to try to catch you when Starscream threw you to your death. He then screams and blasts through the roof of the Nemises, transforming and jetting off with a swarm of emotions shrouding him.

You fell, Megatron watched you fall, he pin pointed where you would land and went there to save you from your parts being shattered. The force of the fall caused a small crater, once Megatron caught you, you were crying, fearing death, for you were still young as mentioned before... Megatron glared up at the hole Starscream had made from his escape, squinted his optics and hauled ass after him after tossing you to Knock Out. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout finally makes an appearance and turns out to be really good company lmao also u get to name ur own planet aka where you came from.

Knockout studies you after watching Megatron fly after the one who tried murdering you got away, your body was in shock, and had a mini panic attack. Knockout was just there to calm you down.

"So, a stealth jet hmm?" he changes the subject once you've stopped sobbing.

"I-I was training to be one yeah...but now I don't think I'll ever be able to now that I'm stuck here as a drop out..."

"Ah, don't worry, if you still want to finish your training, Megatron can always send you back if you'd like that idea? And Starscream will stay far away from you in the process..."

You sigh, "Am I really just a teenager Knockout?"

"I'm afraid so...well really.. A young adult...but still a youngling and not fully a femme..."

"Then I guess I'll come back as a stealth jet... Maybe Megatron will put me as special ops with Soundwave..."

"Perhaps, if that is what you wish, then I can send your message to Megatron right now-"

You shook your head, "No, I want to tell him in person..."

"Very well, good luck with the rest of your training, I'm sure you didn't miss too much time, you've only been here for a couple of weeks..."

"Weeks?! They'd have suspended my enrollment by now!" you sigh more, "Besides, maybe if I'm gone, things will calm down here..."

"I have high hopes for that, perhaps it's just Starscreams pitiful whining that brought you here..."

"He told me and Megatron that it was to get what he wanted and what he wants is Megatron and Megatron won't have anything to do with him."

"Yes, Starscream can be a bit unpredictable... He's also very competitive... Megatron alone is what keeps him striving for the next adventure, always hoping that he'd change his mind... But alas, that never happens.. So that's why he's like this.."

"My brother's problem is that he listens to no one but himself..."

"Exactly, that's what is keeping him from getting what he wants but he is also forceful... So in turn he's forcing you to coax Megatron into liking the both of you...but even you don't want that because you are siblings.." 

You nod in agreement, "Thanks Knockout... I was really scared when I was falling... Too much was on my mind... I fear that Starscream is going to kill me if and when he returns..."

Knockout places a servo on your shoulder, "Nonsense, Megatron will keep that from happening to his little future stealth jet! Ooh, you could be a scouter if you gain the ability to be invisible!" 

You gasp, "I'll make sure to add that to my programming when I'm training..."

"May I ask where you are training at? I thought all of Cybertron was rubbish..."

"Oh, I'm not studying on our home planet, I come from _____." 

"How far is that from Cybertron?" 

"Not too far, you'd get there in a few days. With a space craft like this, maybe even faster..." 

"I was thinking Megatron could take you back..."

You blush, "I'll take that up to him when he's back... I hope this won't take too long-" 

"No, it shouldn't... If so, then I do apologize about your future plans-" 

"It's not your fault Knockout," 

He shrugs, sits next to you and waits. 

"So, are you a seeker or..."

"Stealth jets are like what Vortex is, only he's a helicopter..."

"Ah. So what's the difference?" 

"Seekers have a wider wingspan and longer radius'... While we have half the diameter for our radius'..." 

"Oh, yes, your wingspan.... I forgot you had wings...I hardly see you so, forgive me..." 

"Don't worry about it, those two keep me away from everyone..." 

"Perhaps when you've matured you can start taking the reigns of your own problems? Or even solve these ones?" 

You nod, now it was time to be brave and see how Megatron was going to react to your decisions... 

 


End file.
